


Past Hours

by Necey



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Leopika Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necey/pseuds/Necey
Summary: An unexpected late night rendezvous brings the sun back into Leorio's life.





	Past Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leopika Week 2019 - History

It was almost 2am, closing time for the classy little bar Leorio was sitting in. The lights were dim, half of them already turned off casting the place into shadows. The deep red and dark wood of the booths and stools made the place seem darker. The only indication of the employee wiping down tables was the shifting shadows along the wall.

It didn't bother Leorio at all, in fact he enjoyed the darkness. It was a cool balm to the heat of the day. The bartender caught his eye and Leorio gave him a grin which the man took with a nod. The last of the patrons stumbled out with drunken slurs and Leorio was left alone in the bar. Usually there'd be one or two more to stay after hours, but the night was still young, they'd show up.

Just like Leorio thought, as the bartender brought him his drink the doors opened and in walked the most beautiful person Leorio had ever seen. Leorio's heart stopped and if he'd taken a drink he would have choked on it. Short blond hair the color of gold, eyes brown and warm as the earth, he was something out of a fairy tale, or Leorio's dreams. His voice as he ordered his drink was like a melody carried on the breeze, soft and sweet.

When he caught sight of Leorio sitting there alone, he made a beeline to his table, walking slowly, but Leorio could tell he wanted to hurry. Leorio wanted him to hurry too. 

"Kurapika." Leorio greeted him as Kurapika took a seat.

"Leorio." Kurapika clasped his hands together in front of him on the table, most likely to prevent him from fidgeting. 

They stared at each other for a long time, years and years of history hanging in the silence between them, neither of them knowing what to say. It'd been so long since they'd seen each other, and they had separated due to a fight which made the impromptu reunion extra awkward. Leorio couldn't even remember what they'd been fighting about. 

Lord though, being back in Kurapika's presence was like stepping into sunlight after decades away from it. He was so warm and beautiful Leorio couldn't help but take a breath to speak, even though he didn't know what he was going to say, but he was cut off by the bartender bringing Kurapika his drink.

They were back to where they started. Kurapika took a sip of his boiling drink and it was so awkward that Leorio started laughing. Within moments Kurapika was laughing too and it was a while before they settled down.

"I've missed you so much," Leorio said with a lovesick smile. It'd been so hard without the sunlight in his life he felt like he was drowning at times.

"Me too," Kurapika said with a smaller, but no less loving smile. "Do you even remember what we were fighting about?"

"Probably the same old song and dance, also probably your fault."

Kurapika scoffed, warming his hands on his mug. If Leorio tried that he'd be burnt. "Why is it always my fault? You're the one always doing something stupid."

"I'll accept that, but whatever it was it's history now. What have you been up to?" Leorio stirred his drink so it wouldn't congeal as he studied Kurapika. Nothing had changed, not even the phoenix tear drop earring. Leorio almost missed what Kurapika said next because he was too busy listening to his voice. 

"Mostly college, there's always so much to learn these days, new discoveries are happening at lightning speed and it's always interesting to know how badly they're misinterpreting history as well. They think the library of Alexandria was this all important bastion of knowledge for example, can you believe that?" Kurapika was gesturing with his hands, animated now that he had something to talk about that he enjoyed. Leorio would never get enough of that, how Kurapika came alive with his interests.

"You're taking history classes? Really?" Leorio never bothered with such things. They all got it wrong anyway.

"I couldn't be everywhere at once Leorio, it's nice to know what was happening in other parts of the world while I was busy."

"You mean it's nice to know what they say was happening." Leorio pointed his stirring stick at Kurapika, a blood red drop landing on the table.

"Well sure, but no one will ever have the full picture." Kurapika took a napkin and wiped the spot up. "You should really show more interest in history, it reveals an interesting look into humanity and how they continuously make the same mistakes."

"Humans are strange creatures, is that what you're saying." Leorio licked the stick off and grinned at Kurapika who just rolled his eyes. It was an old joke with them.

"Be quiet and drink your blood before it goes cold," Kurapika said.

"I'd rather be drinking yours." Leorio waggled his eyebrows as he took a long drink. Blood from a blood bag never tasted quite as good as fresh from the vein. Too bad he was a "vegetarian" in vampire terms, never drinking from people unless they were absolutely willing. Kind of hard to find people like that. 

"If you're good maybe I'll let you," Kurapika said, eyes dancing over the rim of his glass. 

Leorio swallowed hard and ended up choking, much to Kurapika's amusement. It wasn't funny though, Leorio would do anything to have another taste and Kurapika knew it. Kurapika was a phoenix and his blood tasted like liquid gold, hot and sweet and better than anything Leorio had ever tasted, while living or otherwise. He felt like a drug addict that hadn't had a hit in over a decade. Which he hadn't.

"Don't tease me like that," Leorio croaked once he managed to get his breath back. 

"Who said I was teasing?" Kurapika's eyes were ever so slightly red, a sure sign that he was serious. The mood shifted and Leorio licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to reach over the table and pull Kurapika to him. Judging by the look Kurapika was giving him, the feeling was mutual. A decade of separation only made the feeling stronger. 

The mood shattered as a couple of rowdy boys came into the bar, calling for the strongest alcohol the barkeep had. Probably a couple of ogres judging by the horns.

Kurapika sighed and looked down at his cooling drink. With a spark, the liquid caught fire and started boiling again. Kurapika didn't wait for the fire to go out before he drank, getting an appreciative call from one of the ogres. 

"Show off," Leorio said, smiling anyway. He could always tell Kurapika was annoyed by the small things he'd do. Showing off was a definite sign that he too disliked the interruption. "How did you find me anyway?"

"You imply I was looking for you."

"Ouch, but you had to have been. You've never come to these kinds of bars." Kurapika didn't need to find out of the way places to eat like Leorio did, and he wasn't one for alcohol either.

"One of my classmate's younger sister had cancer. You operated on her. It's hard to ignore a classmate raving about the hot doctor who saved his sister's life." Kurapika smiled down at his drink, no doubt predicting what Leorio was going to say next.

"Hot doctor huh?" There goes Kurapika's eye roll, but Leorio wouldn't expect anything less. "Is it the Baker kids?"

"Yes. It never fails to amaze me how you can remember all your patients." Kurapika's impressed look was the same it always was. Leorio would never tell him the real reason why he made a point to memorize all his patient's names and faces. Knowing the multitude of people who would remember him fondly, who he'd made a difference for, it made him feel human instead of some unholy, undead monster. It made the hundreds of years he'd been alive feel worth it. If he didn't look back and see the people he'd helped he felt he'd go insane. He knew Kurapika would probably understand his feelings, but he also knew it'd make Kurapika sad so it stayed with Leorio.

"I remember people, you remember events. Together, we're the history channel," Leorio said. 

Kurapika snorted, which on it's own would have been adorable, but since he'd been trying to drink at the same time it was hilarious. It was Kurapika's turn to choke and Leorio's turn to laugh. Once his coughing fit was over, Kurapika shook his head and asked, "How long have you been wanting to use that one?"

"At least five years."

"You're ridiculous," Kurapika said with a fond smile, "but honestly Leorio you should--"

Leorio leaned his head back and groaned. "No, I don't want to write a history book with you."

"Why not? You've written multiple medical books." It was an old argument with them, a very old one. Sure Leorio had and would continue to write medical books, but he had no interest in history. It wasn't just that either, any history book that Kurapika would write would have to be absolutely correct. He'd hound Leorio about every little detail. Has in fact hounded Leorio about every little detail before and they hadn't even been writing anything. 

"Do we really have to go over this again? Can't we put a pin in it for now since we just met back up?" Leorio did his best to keep the whine out of his voice but he wasn't too successful.

"Like the million of other conversations we've shelved?"

"Yeah! Like that one about you and that time in Italy with the horse?" Leorio grinned as Kurapika grimaced.

"Yes, like that one, which is going to stay shelved thank you," Kurapika said. Leorio still hadn't gotten the full story out of Kurapika about that incident, all he knew is it involved a horse and Kurapika in jail. He couldn't even fathom what had happened and it'd been a long running joke between them.

"Okay, what about Rome?" Leorio asked.

"If I remember correctly," which he always did, "Rome was your fault."

"See now that's where you're wrong." Leorio poked his stirring stick onto the table. "It sure wasn't me flashing some fire that got that mob started."

"And it wasn't me they were screaming blood sucker at Leorio." Kurapika leveled a flat look at Leorio.

"See no, they weren't chanting blood sucker. I've told you, it was just blood. As in they wanted ours."

"No."

"Yes."

Kurapika laughed. "And that's why this conversation has been shelved. Many times. Stop bringing it up Leorio."

"But I'm right," Leorio said, leaning back and crossing his arms with a huff. Of course neither of them knew exactly who was to blame for that riot in Rome, but neither wanted to take the credit considering the damage caused. Several dead and at least one building burnt to the ground. They had to pull every trick in the book to survive that night, but looking back on it now was kind of funny.

Kurapika rolled his eyes with a smile. "Since you dislike history so much, what have you been up to then? Other than saving people's lives."

"I adopted a kid," Leorio said. Now that the subject had been broached he was eager to talk about it.

Kurapika raised an eyebrow. "That's unlike you. Must be a special kid."

"Oh lord he is." Leorio leaned forward. "His name's Gon and he's a handful. Energetic, curious, _loud_." Leorio chuckled. "He's thirteen and recently got bitten by a werewolf, so he's still trying to figure that all out. I'm helping as best I can."

"That's sweet of you. What about his family?"

"He's only got his aunt and great grandmother and they both know about it. They're okay with me taking him, though they do miss him." Leorio grinned. "His aunts a bit of a spitfire, reminds me of you in some ways."

"Are you sure you're not projecting?" 

"Hell no." Leorio laughed. "She punched me right in the face when I tackled Gon to keep him from attacking a cat. That was the first time we met and if I wasn't so deeply in love with you I think I would have fallen for her."

A very light blush dusted Kurapika's cheeks and Leorio's expression softened. Even after all these centuries, Leorio's declarations of love never failed to get a reaction out of Kurapika. Of course he wasn't any better, the rare "I love you's" from Kurapika could stop him in his tracks and make him do anything Kurapika wanted. 

"She must be remarkable then," Kurapika said, holding back a smirk.

"Flattering yourself? That'll lead to blindness."

Kurapika laughed and shook his head. "You're ridiculous."

"You love me though."

"I do," Kurapika said, his expression so soft and full of love it felt like laying in the sunlight. Leorio would gladly burn if it meant having Kurapika look at him like that.

"Do you want to meet him?" Leorio asked.

"I'd love to, and I'd like to introduce you to someone too."

"Oh?"

Kurapika nodded, taking a drink to keep Leorio waiting. Leorio flicked his stirring stick at him, acting like he'd dipped it in blood first.

Kurapika jerked and held out a hand to catch the nonexistent drops of blood. "Oh you wouldn't dare."

"Keep teasing me and I might." It was an empty threat, especially as Leorio downed the last of his drink.

Kurapika huffed in amusement. "His name is Killua, also a thirteen year old."

"We can't have adopted two kids the same age at the same time." It wouldn't be the first time they'd done the same thing while apart. Fate was strange like that.

"I wouldn't say I adopted him, more like I'm letting him stay in my apartment. He's a runaway," Kurapika explained. 

"What's he running from?" The answer could vary wildly depending if he was a human or a magical creature. 

"His family," Kurapika said. Leorio made a sympathetic noise and Kurapika smiled. "I guarantee it's nothing like what you're thinking."

"Then enlighten me, love." 

"He's a Zoldyck."

Leorio whistled, his eyes going wide. Zoldycks were infamous in the underground, assassins that targeted just as many humans as magical creatures. If this kid was running from his family, that wasn't good.

"That's dangerous Kurapika, are you alright? Is the kid alright?" Zoldycks were not to be tampered with. Sure Kurapika was immortal, but there were things worse than death.

Kurapika nodded. "We're both fine. Killua doesn't want to be an assassin and while his family doesn't agree, they aren't actively hunting him down."

"That's good to hear." It didn't mean that they wouldn't hunt him down later, but at the moment Kurapika wasn't worried so Leorio wouldn't worry. Leorio trusted Kurapika more than he'd ever trusted himself and that wasn't going to ever change.

Kurapika nodded and leaned back in his chair. "So, when do we want to arrange our play date?"

Leorio laughed. "That's what it is, isn't it? Bringing our kids to meet each other."

"Let's hope they get along, they're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

"And a lot of us. Gon's going to adore you though, he already does just from me telling him about you." Leorio talked about Kurapika a little too much to be honest, but Gon had always been thrilled with the stories Leorio told. If they hadn't met in this bar, Leorio would have had to actively seek Kurapika out soon enough so Gon could meet him.

"I already know you and Killua are going to butt heads, you're both too headstrong," Kurapika said with a fond smile.

"Pot calling the kettle black." Leorio laughed. "Let's have their playdate this Saturday night." Leorio leaned in across the table and said in a low voice. "And we can have ours tonight."

Kurapika hummed, propping his head up with his hand. "And where do you suggest we have our date? Because my apartment has a thirteen year old in it."

"Fuck." Leorio said simply, leaning back. "Gon's at my place too."

Kurapika chuckled and stood up, motioning Leorio to follow him with a glance over his shoulder and a tilt of his head. "Lucky for you I have a backup apartment."

Leorio almost tripped over himself as he got out of the booth, not at all embarrassed as Kurapika laughed quietly. They paid the barkeep and headed out, so close but not quite touching. Leorio could feel the heat radiating from Kurapika as they walked in the cool night air and he wanted nothing more than to draw it close and drown in it. He knew better than to touch, not right now, not while they were in public. If he touched he wouldn't let go.

Leorio was practically shaking by time they got to Kurapika's apartment with a need so old it had solidified into his bones. Kurapika was his light, his life, and Leorio had been without him for over a decade. Standing now in Kurapika's presence, Leorio felt like a drowning man breaking the surface. It felt like coming home.

Kurapika closed the apartment door behind him, casting the room into shadows. Neither of them moved to turn on the lights, they didn't need them to see. They stood there and stared, drinking each other in, memorizing faces they'd long ago etched into their hearts. Kurapika's eyes shone scarlet red, the most beautiful shade Leorio had ever seen, and it had Leorio trembling more. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull Kurapika to him, let himself sink into that heat and loose himself, but he'd wait, he'd let Kurapika set the pace tonight, because if it were up to him it'd be over too soon.

Kurapika slowly left the door and crossed the room, his eyes never once leaving Leorio's as he reached out and slid his hand up Leorio's chest to his collar. Kurapika always looked so calm, so collected, but Leorio could feel the tremor in Kurapika's hand and he knew Kurapika was holding back just as much as he was.

Kurapika tugged Leorio down and pressed the softest kiss to his lips, a quiet hello and a promise of things to come. Following his lead, Leorio kept his touch gentle as he pulled Kurapika closer by the waist, savoring each press of their lips, each line of Kurapika's body against his. Leorio didn't care how many times they'd done this, how familiar it was to slot against Kurapika like he belonged there, each time they came together always felt as perfect as the first time.

Kurapika pulled back slightly only to dive back in for another kiss before he could control himself enough to stay away. He took a hold of Leorio's lapels and walked backward toward the bedroom, pulling Leorio along with him. The way he was looking at Leorio, full of love and need, was almost too much to handle. It set a fire alight in his chest, burning hotter than the sun and Leorio would gladly let it burn him inside out just to keep Kurapika looking like that.

They came to a stop next to the bed, Kurapika slowly undoing Leorio's shirt buttons as Leorio took his suit jacket off. Unable to help himself, Leorio leaned down and captured Kurapika's lips, causing Kurapika's fingers to pause. Leorio slid his hands under Kurapika's shirt and up his back, pulling away from his lips only enough to get the shirt off of him. With no more fabric in the way, Leorio let his hands roam old familiar roads across Kurapika's skin. Leorio smiled into the kiss as Kurapika's impatience to get Leorio out of his shirt made him fumble with the buttons.

"Shut up," Kurapika murmured against Leorio's lips. 

"I didn't say anything." Leorio leaned his forehead against Kurapika's, his eyes dancing. They were both panting lightly and once Kurapika got Leorio's shirt off of him he didn't take the time to explore like Leorio had, he went straight for Leorio's belt. It never failed to amuse Leorio how Kurapika always started out so calm, but ended up being the impatient one. 

Once their clothes were out of the way, Leorio picked Kurapika up and crawled onto the bed with him, laying him down softly against the pillows. Kurapika wrapped his arms around Leorio's neck and pulled him close, kissing him like Leorio was the only water left in the desert. It would be so easy to lose himself to this, the feeling of Kurapika underneath him, the taste of him on his tongue, but Leorio wanted more. He wanted everything Kurapika had to offer and he wanted to give it all back a hundred fold, to make Kurapika feel like the only person in Leorio's universe. 

Leorio cupped Kurapika's face, kissing his way down Kurapika's jaw. Kurapika leaned into the touch, baring his neck in a sign of trust not many vampires get. Leorio focused on all the spots that would make Kurapika squirm, a kiss here, a light suck there, Leorio would never get over how sensitive Kurapika's neck was. Leorio dragged his teeth across Kurapika's pulse point causing both of them to shudder. It took everything Leorio had to not bite, to not take that glorious life blood and drown himself in the taste.

"Patience," Kurapika whispered, petting Leorio's hair. The promise of that single word had Leorio shaking harder, but he managed to get himself under control and continue his quest down Kurapika's body. He made sure to give Kurapika's nipples the attention they deserved, twirling his tongue around them and sucking gently, teasingly. By time Leorio made it to his destination, Kurapika was panting with need and as Leorio focused his attention on just the base of Kurapika's shaft, Kurapika made an impatient noise.

Leorio chuckled. "Patience," he echoed, letting his lips drag along the skin as he made his way up Kurapika's shaft. Kurapika had propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes blazing scarlet as he watched Leorio kiss the tip of his dick.

Without any warning, Leorio swallowed Kurapika down as far as he was able, sucking lightly as he came back up. Kurapika's groan was like music to his ears, music he'd very much like to keep hearing. Leorio continued to tease, open mouth kisses, broad licks, bobbing his head deep and slow until Kurapika couldn't stop his small whines and whimpers. Leorio had to hold Kurapika's hips down to stop him from thrusting up.

"Leorio," Kurapika moaned, "you're being an ah- asshole."

Leorio hummed around Kurapika's dick, sucking hard as he came up. He grinned at how Kurapika's head had fallen back and couldn't help but laugh at the dazed, aggravated look he was given in response.

"If you don't stop teasing I'm not letting you have a taste," Kurapika said, poking Leorio in the side with his foot. 

"You're the one who wanted to take it slow." Leorio said, grinning as he flicked his tongue against Kurapika's slit in just the right way to make Kurapika's breath hitch. 

"I've changed my mind, I want you in me now," Kurapika said, tugging Leorio up by his hair. Leorio groaned and went willingly, kissing Kurapika deeply before settling back on his haunches in between Kurapika's thighs.

"Hope you have lube here, or," Leorio laughed as Kurapika practically dived for the bedside table, digging out a little bottle. Before Kurapika could pop it open, Leorio snatched it away from him, or at least he tried.

"Oh no you don't, you're just going to keep teasing me," Kurapika said, struggling to hold the bottle out of Leorio's reach.

"As if you're not going to do the same thing by putting on a show." Unfortunately for Kurapika, Leorio had a much longer reach and he managed to wrest the bottle out of Kurapika's hands with a cry of triumph. 

Kurapika flopped back down on the bed with a groan, raising his arms above his head and watching as Leorio opened the bottle and squeezed a healthy amount onto his fingers.

"I don't need prep Leorio," Kurapika said lazily, spreading his legs anyway.

"You're getting it anyway, love." Leorio circled around Kurapika's entrance, grinning at the sharp look he got for his teasing. He didn't waste any more time than necessary after that, just as ready as Kurapika was, the need for his lover throbbing almost unbearably. It didn't matter how many times they did this, how many times he'd had Kurapika laid out so pretty before him, breathing heavy with lust in his eyes, Leorio would never tire of it. It never got old.

Leorio grabbed hold of Kurapika's thighs and pressed into that searing heat slowly, far to slowly for Kurapika's tastes judging from how he was squirming. Leorio had to take a moment to adjust to the feeling, tight and so hot. Kurapika, being a phoenix, always ran hot, but when he was like this it was almost burning. Leorio didn't care if he did get burnt, Kurapika was his light, his sun, and Leorio was Icarus always flying closer for more.

Leorio wanted to keep the pace slow, to really drive Kurapika crazy, and he managed for a little while, but it'd been too long since they'd last seen each other, far too long since they'd last touched. He leaned over Kurapika and kissed him as his thrusts sped up, shifting so he could go deeper, thrust harder. It didn't take much to find the right angle to have Kurapika crying out, each breath a whine as Leorio didn't ease up. Leorio leaned back and soaked in the sight, Kurapika's hair a mess, hands gripping the pillows next to his head, eye's half lidded but never once straying from Leorio's. Leorio could get lost in those eyes, had gotten lost in those eyes.

Kurapika reached up and pulled Leorio down for another kiss, trying to take control even as his breath kept hitching on his little noises. Leorio wasn't much better off, panting heavily and moaning Kurapika's name like it was a prayer. Kurapika let his head fall to the side and he moaned, "Bite me, please."

Leorio didn't need to be told twice. He sank his teeth into Kurapika's neck and he was gone. He could never decide which was better, his release or the searing elixir flowing from Kurapika's veins. He dimly heard Kurapika crying out from his own release and with that he allowed himself to truly drown in the taste of heaven. It was liquid sunlight, a taste so pure and sweet it made him alright with the fact he'd never again feel the real thing. 

When he came back to himself he licked the wound clean and sealed it off, pulling back to check on Kurapika. He wasn't sure how much he'd taken, but judging from the dazed look in Kurapika's eyes it was probably more than he should have.

"Love, you alright?" Leorio asked, sliding his thumb along Kurapika's cheek. All he got in response was a deeply satisfied mumble. Leorio laughed and kissed him softly. He got up and headed into the bathroom to wet a towel so he could clean Kurapika, and then himself. Once done, he crawled into bed next to the light of his life and pulled him closer. 

Kurapika rolled over and snuggled into Leorio's chest, mumbling something about getting up in the morning. Leorio ignored him with a smile, instead running his fingers through Kurapika's hair to detangle it. Within moments Kurapika's breathing evened out. Leorio wasn't too worried about the blood loss, Kurapika always recovered amazingly fast even from the worst injuries. Kurapika would be a bit woozy tomorrow was all. 

Leorio pressed a kiss to the top of Kurapika's head as he closed his eyes and relaxed. He'd gotten sunlight back into his life again, and this time he wasn't letting it go.


End file.
